Rick and Steven
by The Real Peridot
Summary: Rick and Morty decide to go to a random universe to have some fun but what started as fun is about to become something much more!
1. Worlds Collide

All right Morty you ready Morty?! said Rick I dont know Rick Im not sure if I should skip school. Thats nonsense Morty school is for stupid people okay? Yeah whatever you say Rick. Thats right Morty, now lets see which universe we land in! And away we goooo! said Rick.

[Lots of screaming and seizure inducing spinning later]

AND STEVEN!

Oh no said Rick, I know where we are…

STEVEN! yelled pearl pointing her spear at rick

Woah, this watch turns people into snakes yelled rick, COOL! said steven yeah i know right I Think Im going to like this kid thought rick.

Oh its just you rick said pearl. wait you know him asked steven. yes we umm used to date... WHAT! screamed morty and steven

Yeah so how ya doing pearl, I see rose still isnt back said rick,

[Lots Of Pearl Crying Later]

So... who's this kid, THIS is steven roses son

IM STEVEN!

Hey I got a idea how about we trade kids said rick

what! I would never trade steven for..

OKay bye yelled rick with steven in his ship and morty next to pearl

soooooo. youre magic right said morty [pearl sighs]

yes i guess you could say that but let me help you understand what gems REALLY are


	2. Rick and Stevens Space Adventure

Nice Ship said steven yeah i know I built it myself from junk just lying around WOAH said steven is that peridot´s escape pod!

I don´t know but lets go check it out!

[Back On Earth]

And so Morty THAT is what gems are Wow pearl thanks for explaining Rick doesnt exlain anything normally he just yells and tells me to shut up

I know we dated remember oh yeah that would make sense so what was rick like when you guys dated

well, he was smart and handsome and.. well Im getting ahead of myself want me to show you around beach city sure that sounds great

[30 Minutes Later]

Wow Beach City has everything. Here lets get home garnet and amethyst should be back


	3. BLIPS AND CHITZ!

Wow Peridot calls THIS a ship said rick well yeah I mean it looks better than yours WHAT my ship could blow this ship straight out of the sky I mean look at this look at this steven she has exposed electrical wire EVERYWHERE well I guess we DID kinda break it last time well I say you did a Pretty good job said rick now Steven, I WAS gonna take morty somewhere but do you wanna go sure where are we going (Rick inhales deeply)

BLIPS AND CHITZ!

Woah whos this little guy said amethyst, this is morty ricks grandson rick and pearl used to date and now rick traded steven for morty said garnet woah how did she know all that said morty garnet has future vision said amethyst yes that is the situation garnet said pearl i have been teaching morty about gem culture and i think he understands as though he were a human adult yeah said morty whatever you say pearl

(Back At Blips And Chitz)

OH MY GOD GUYS LOOK STEVEN IS ON ROY AND HE DOESNT HAVE ANY ID AT ALL yelled rick hey wait hes about to break my score thinks rick as he unplugs the machine oh no ya dont rick says steven as he uses his gem powers to keep the game on NEW HIGH SCORE wails the machine steven puts in his initials and goes to the prize counter to find out they have WAY better prizes than FunLand Arcade woah he says in amazement and then him and rick get 2 Roy portable VR helmets and go back to playing games steven had never even heard of well said rick its getting late lets crash at my place he says as he punches in the address of the smith residence and AWAY WE GOOOO!


	4. Beth's Mom

**This Chapter is about the Smiths I will upload more crystal gems after school**

¨So Rick who is this¨ said jerry ¨I´M STEVEN¨ ¨yeah Jerry who do you think he is¨

¨So then where´s Morty¨ said Beth ¨Oh he´s with the Crystal Gems¨ ¨Wait do you mean the crystal gems as pearl my mom¨ said Beth

¨Yes Beth he is with your mom¨ ¨Pearl¨ asked Beth ¨No your mom is Garnet¨ ¨COOL¨ yelled steven ¨But how is garnet still alive if..¨ ¨Well I kinda broke the laws of gem biology but Garnet is Beth´s Mom¨ said Rick ¨YES¨ yelled Beth ¨Mom I´m Coming to see you!

To Be Continued...


	5. Beth's Mom Part 2

1 hour later

"okay beth this is it the temple go see your mom Ill be back in a hour to get you okay?"

"Okay" beth replied

then Beth walked up to the door and garnet answered it

"You are Beth Smith and you are here because you know that I am your mother and wish to spend time together" said Garnet "That was... exactly why Im here"

Garnet giggles

"what's so funny" said beth "oh nothing just that pearl is out and if she saw you she would freak out and get all paranoid but she isnt here so welcome" said Garnet then beth gave her a big hug and garnet whispered "Welcome Home"


	6. Homeworld

"Okay Steven, where are we gonna go next?" asked Rick "Wait, you mean I get to choose where we go?" said Steven "Sure" said Rick "I mean what could go wrong"

"Let's go to Gem Homeworld" said Steven "Okay, if you say so" said Rick "AND AWAYYYYY WE GOOOO!"

One Trip Through Hyperspace Later...

"This is Gem Homeworld Steven, Welcome to what is kinda home" said Rick "Thanks for bringing me here Rick" said Steven "Can we land?" he asked "Sorry buddy, but let's just say homeworld doesn't like me or you" "Oh, okay" said Steven sadly "Hey, I know what will cheer you up" said Rick "What?" "INTERDIMENSIONAL CABLE!

1 Hour Later...

"Okay I set it up" said Rick "So now we can watch TV from other dimensions?" asked Steven "Yeah it's pretty cool right? I made it myself"

"Okay then Steven, let's get watching!"

Back In Beach City ...

"Morty, meet Garnet and Amethyst" said Pearl as Morty stood there in awe "What, have you never seen a gem?" said Amethyst "Sure he has Amethyst, he's been with me all day" Responded Pearl "Hey let me show you my room!" yelled Amethyst as she grabbed Morty and led him to her room "Woah, what is this place?" said Morty "Well duh its my room." "What is that a green triangle dog?" "Oh thats Peridot she keeps to herself" "Hmmm, another human, WHAT IS YOUR NAME" Peridiot said "Oh this is Morty he is gonna stay with us for a while." "Oh well then continue on" After many hours of explaining to peridot Morty finally decides to let her off of her leash and run around Beach City with her. "So, you're a crystal gem too?" asked Morty, "Well, yes, I kinda went crazy and called Yellow Diamond a clod..." "Wow, that HAS to be bad" muttered Morty "Yeah, it is, but now I have the gems to help me." "Well, atleast you have a family with you." Morty said sadly "What is this family you speak of?"

"Okay, let's watch some Ballfondlers!" yelled Rick, "What is Ballfondlers?" asked Steven, "Oh my god, I have to show you!" yelled Rick. Little did Rick know the ship was being pulled towards homeworld with a tractor beam...


End file.
